


Domestic Mickey

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty little speculation fic based off the new episode stills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Mickey

Mickey had been up and moving for an hour of two by the time Lip came downstairs with Liam perched on his hip. 

“Uh am I high right now or is Mickey Milkovich making pancakes in my kitchen...wearing my shirt?” Mickey looked down at the brown striped polo for a second before responding.

“Shit man sorry, I thought it was on of Ian's. I showered this morning and I don't have any of my own stuff here.”

“Don't worry about it,” Lip said waving him off and putting Liam in his height chair, noticing that the plates and forks for that mornings breakfast were already neatly stacked on the table. 

“Where did you learn to cook?” Lip inquired. Mickey shrugged, gesturing wildly with the spatula.

“Money is just as tight around my place as it is here. You don't learn to cook what's in the house you pretty much don't fuckin eat. Pancake's are cheap and easy.” 

Lip smirked. “Sounds like every girl on the south side. Cheap and easy.”

“Most of the guys too.” Mickey joked, happy that the Gallagher house was a safe haven where he could make jokes like that without having to worry about someone shooting at him. Mickey put the last pancake on the plate he had by the stove and turned the burner off.

“Is Ian up?” Lip asked hopefully. Mickey just shook his head and walked around the kitchen island to sit at what was now becoming his usual seat at the Gallagher kitchen table. He scratched his nose with his thumb and relaxed in his chair, facing Lip.

“I'm taking him to see a doctor today, hopefully we can get a diagnosis and a prescription to start to get him regular.” 

Lip nodded and leaned against the counter, still taking in the Milkovich sitting in his kitchen.

“I can't believe you made breakfast.”

“Couldn't really sleep, figured the rugrats would wanna eat before running off to school.” Mickey said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice trying to pretend like this whole situation wasn't completely fucking weird. 

“Made lunches too.” He said, gesturing to the brown paper bags on the counter.

“Figured you guys are being so cool about me staying here I should probably contribute. Oh-” Mickey stopped what he was saying and fished a wad of cash out of his front pocket. 

“I almost forgot, I need some of this for Ian's appointment but I wanna put something in to that squirrel fund shit.”

He started to count out the bills when Lip put up a hand to stop the shorter man.

“Keep your cash, at least for now. But there is something else you can do to help. Can you watch Liam today while I'm at school? I know its a lot to handle with Ian and everything but I need a solid study session today without a playtime.”

Mickey took a second to chew his lip and think of a reason to turn Lip down before simply nodding. Lip smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Thanks man. I gotta go. Debbie and Carl should be down soon to eat before school. Call me if Ian or Liam need anything!” Lip called as he headed out the door and sure enough as soon as he was gone, Debbie and Carl were in the kitchen and helping themselves to breakfast.

“So are you Ian's boyfriend now?” Debbie asked Mickey, not even looking up from her food as she shoveled it in, before Mickey could even shake himself out of the state of shock that question put him in, Carl spoke too.

“Dude can YOU tell me where the gay wieners go? Oh and can you show me how to flip a butterfly knife?”

“What? Dude fuck no, your siblings would fucking flip.” Mickey snapped, helping himself to one of the pancakes and ripping one up for Liam, putting it on his height chair.

“You must really love him huh? To help out like this?” Debbie asked, this time getting up and making Liam his morning Tang.

“Why do you ask so many fuckin questions?” Mickey answered her. She just smiled and leaned down next to Mickey. 

Just like her big brothers Debbie had no qualms about getting up close and personal with a Milkovich. 

Fuckin fearless Gallagher gene or something.

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled again before handing Liam his juice and smacking Carl on the head as a signal to grab his shit for school.

“Thank you for bringing Ian back. It's nice knowing he's protected. Make sure he drinks all of that.” She said pointing to Liam's drink. 

“Thanks for breakfast Mickey.” Carl said, shouldering on his backpack he spotted the paper bags on the counter and pointed to them asking Mickey, “Lunch to?” Mickey nodded and Carl grabbed one of the bags and headed through the living room and out the door.

“He loves you too you know.” Debbie said, still in the kitchen, staring Mickey down.

“You two have the same fuckin puppy dog Gallagher stare you know that?” He responded, getting up and handing her lunch to her. “Go, school, now.”

She just smiled and turned to follow Carl down to the bus stop. Mickey swiveled around and leaned over Liam's height chair.

“You Gallaghers are a lot of fuckin work you know that?” He complained to the three year old. Liam just smiled and played with the bits of pancake still on his plate. Mickey cracked a genuine smile and hoisted the boy out of the chair and settled him on his hip before handing Liam his juice. 

“Can you keep a secret?” He asked in the tone he only used when he talked to little kids. Most people would be surprised to learn this but kids fucking loves Mickey and he was pretty fond of them too. As long as they weren't shitting or puking on him, sometimes they could be pretty cute.

“I love your big brother very much. I'm gonna take him to a doctor today to try and make him feel all better.” The little boy smiled at Mickey's words and Mickey smiled back at him, poking at the juice in his little hands.

“You make sure to drink all that so you can feel better too okay?” The boy nodded and sucked on his sippy cup.

Mickey started up the stairs with the little one and took a moment for himself. The Gallaghers were a lot of work and he was on behavior so good he could hardly recognize himself. But he supposed all in all they were pretty okay. They were what a real working family looked like, even if they did have their share of shit.

Reaching the bedroom and looking at the red head still curled up underneath the covers, Mickey figured he wouldn't mind being a part of the Gallagher clan for as long as they would have him.


End file.
